


Together

by lionwolves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Leia lives, Post-TRoS, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: After returning to the light and saving Rey, Ben visits his mother and reunites with Rey in the process.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 373
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	Together

The resistance is on high alert at a time like this, with everyone outside celebrating and reuniting with their friends who they thought they lost in the battle, but they don’t notice the mysterious figure who weaves quietly through the crowd in search of one specific tent.

Leia sits quietly in her quarters, feeling more mournful and worried than celebratory of their victory. She is broken out of her thoughts when she senses the presence of someone she had not expected to come. 

“Ben,” Leia says softly, without turning around to greet his entrance into her tent.

He removes the black hood from his head that had disguised his identity and lingers in the middle of the floor, unsure if he should come closer to her. 

“Mother,” Ben says, his tone is hesitant, even apologetic.

That makes Leia turn around to look at him. “It’s you. You’re back. My _son_ is back.” 

Ben nods. “Thanks to you.”

“Not only me,” Leia responds with a smile. 

“Father. His memory,” He answers. “Rey.”

“Rey,” Leia repeats. “You love her, don’t you?”

“I do,” Ben answers. “I’m not worthy of her. I never will be. Not after...”

Leia shakes her head. “It only matters if  _ she _ thinks you are, as long as she loves you, too.”

“She saw that there was still light in me. Before. She wanted to take my hand and be with me, then.”

“I always knew there was.” 

Leia opens her arms to him and Ben moves over where she sits, kneels down, and leans into his mother’s touch. 

“I love you,” Leia whispers. “I never stopped and I never will.” 

Ben shakes with tears. “I never deserved your love, Mother. I failed you, I...”

Leia shushes him and strokes his hair gently. “A mother’s love is unconditional whether you deserve it or not.”

He sniffs as he lifts up his head to look into her eyes. 

“I wasn’t a perfect mother to you, Ben,” Leia says. 

“Don’t,” He replies. “You did the best you could. You both did. Even... Uncle Luke.” 

Leia nods solemnly at the mention of her brother.

Their moment is interrupted by someone entering the tent.

Leia senses that it is Rey before she sees her.

“Master, I...” Rey begins, peeking her head inside before she sees Ben kneeling down in front of his mother. “Ben.”

“Rey,” Ben says, turning around to gaze at her.

Rey’s face expresses pleasant surprise at seeing him. 

After Ben had healed her, they reluctantly parted ways for her to join her friends and she wasn’t sure where he had went. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Rey says. 

“I didn’t know where else to go,” Ben answers, looking between his mother and Rey. “Except to the two people I care about most in the galaxy.” 

He stands up and moves away from his mother in order to walk closer to Rey.

“But I shouldn’t be here. No one else can know that I’m here. I wouldn’t expect to be welcomed,” Ben continues. 

“You’re my son,” Leia tells him.

“To them, I am still the enemy. You can’t make them accept me, Mother. I understand that. I will go.” 

“Where?” Rey asks.

“Somewhere remote. It’s better that way.”

Leia sees Rey’s heart drop and fill with longing after he says that. 

“Rey.” 

Rey looks up at Leia. “Yes, Master?”

“You have done more for the Resistance than I could’ve asked for or even imagined. You’ve made me proud. You’ve made Luke proud,” Leia tells her. “Go. Be with him. Be happy.” 

Rey takes a moment to take in her words before she looks over at Ben.

“I go wherever you go,” She says.

“No,” Ben says, which makes her frown at first. “It’s  _ me _ that follows _you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> My first Reylo fic because TROS made me start shipping Reylo. I’m ignoring the ending and acting like they both lived and ended up happy together, and also that Leia lives! It’s short but I wanted, or needed, to write something as a result of my newfound love for this pairing. I hope y’all enjoy it!


End file.
